Pequeño deseo
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Nunca había pensado en aceptar su esencia de omega, de hecho lo había rechazado toda su vida, pero ahora ahí se encontraba, unido a un alfa con un pequeño bebé al cual criar . — AU. Omegaverse. — [Continuación de "Un único deseo"]
1. Nacimiento

**Pequeño deseo**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Nunca había pensado en aceptar su esencia de omega, de hecho lo había rechazado toda su vida, pero ahora ahí se encontraba, unido a un alfa con un pequeño bebé al cual criar . — AU. Omegaverse. — [Continuación de "Un único deseo"]

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Nacimiento**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

885 palabras según Word

Había soportado grandes dolores durante toda su vida, es decir era un guerrero, había sido instruido a entrenar desde que había abandonado su capsula de incubación. Había dominado y sometido planetas siendo apenas un niño de cinco años, exiliado —por decirlo de la manera más franca posible— de su propio planeta por ser un omega, para demostrar que aunque esa fuera su condición biológica su fuerza no tenía límite alguna, pues él sería un rey perfecto que eliminaría a Frezzer, según los planes de su padre.

Por dicha razón el dolor no debía ser algo nuevo para él, sino algo prácticamente normal... pero nunca imagino que el hecho de _parir_ un ser pudiera ser tan agotador y doloroso.

Estaba jadeando, luego de todo el maldito procedimiento, recostado en una camilla en el interior de la corporación capsula. El idiota alfa había insistido una vez que había comenzado con el labor de parto en llevarlo con aquella mujer, pues de esa manera su hijo podría nacer de una mejor manera.

Su lado lógico le decía que no debía enfadarse, era normal en un alfa buscar lo mejor para su omega a la hora del nacimiento de su _cría_ y aquella no era la excepción para nada. Kakarotto podía tener varios instintos de alfa atrofiados, pero al parecer esa necesidad de proteger al omega unido y a sus crías era algo que había quedado intacto en él, pero su orgullo odiaba estar en una situación tan vulnerable frente a patéticos humanos.

El fuerte llanto de un bebé que llenó la habitación fue lo que lo sacó de su estupor, apoyando sus brazos en la cama —asustando de esa manera más al doctor y a la enfermera que estaban ahí, confundidos de que un hombre diera a luz—, pues cualquier ser luego de dar a luz como el omega hizo, sin medicamentos ni nada, estaría realmente exhausto sin poder moverse.

— Dame al niño — Gruñó, incorporado lo mejor que pudo en aquella cama, pudiendo ver como el alfa también intentaba ver al bebé que lloraba de una manera fuerte, envuelto en una manta, pero se podía ver su cola, que iba de allá para acá, asustando un poco a la enfermera, pues nunca había visto a un bebé con cola, mucho menos un bebé nacido de un hombre que tenía un gesto realmente serio, casi como si no estuviera satisfecho con el nacimiento del bebé.

La enfermera hizo lo que aquel hombre le dijo, para entregar a aquel bebé, que al verse en brazos de su madre —sí por Vegeta fuera, prefería que el bebé le dijera padre y al idiota alfa papá o algo así—, guardo silencio, buscando el calor que su progenitor le brindaba, además de un familiar aroma.

— Es realmente pequeño — Comentó el alfa con una sonrisa, una sonrisa realmente idiota, si le preguntaban a Vegeta, pero no podía evitarlo, pues sentía que él mismo iba a dar aquella sonrisa.

Bulma, que había estado observando la escena un poco más apartada, sabía bien que aquel momento era de aquella pequeña familia, por lo que le hizo un gesto a la enfermera y al doctor para que abandonaran la habitación. Conocía bien a Goku y Vegeta, sabiendo que ellos estarían bien por su cuenta en ese momento.

— Es normal, es un bebé recién nacido — Le comentó simplemente, pudiendo sentir el peso de su bebé entre sus brazos. Él nunca había sido dado a los niños, mucho menos a los bebés. Sostener a uno era algo completamente nuevo en su universo, pero aquel pequeño bebé de cabello negruzco era su hijo.

— ¿Ya pensaste un nombre para él? — Le preguntó Goku con una sonrisa, acariciando con suavidad el vientre de su bebé, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando la pequeña cola del infante se envolvió en su brazo, casi como buscando que aquel contacto no desaparecería.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si él había sido así de recién nacido, si había recibido los mismos mimos, ignorando que los bebés saiyajin al nacer eran etiquetados al ser alfas, betas y omegas, haciendo no solo aquella diferencia, sino también de su poder para ponerlos en capsulas de incubación hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para comenzar a entrenar.

— Es un pequeño príncipe — Comentó mirando al bebé. Los nombres para los gobernantes de su planeta siempre habían sido _Vegeta_ , siendo que él era Vegeta cuarto en realidad, pero él nunca se presentaba de esa manera, sólo decía su nombre y listo.

Aunque su hijo fuera su heredero, no veía por qué seguir con esa tonta tradición del nombre, después de todo sólo le traería confusiones al alfa y ya, lo conocía bien.

— Amarant — Murmuró, acunando al pequeño bebé que se había ido durmiendo entre sus brazos, pudiendo apreciar como aquella cola no se separaba del brazo del alfa, obligando a Kakarotto a recostarse un poco a su lado.

Todo aquello era nuevo para él, pasar aquellos nueve meses sin poder entrenar, pudiendo sentir como el pequeño Amarant se había movido en su vientre, el hecho de poder apreciarlo ahora. Todo era nuevo, todo era confuso a veces, pero estaba realmente feliz en aquel momento, aunque no lo demostrase en sus gestos, el alfa podía apreciar en sus ojos de su compañero lo feliz que estaba por ese pequeño bebé que era su hijo.


	2. Noche en vela

**Capitulo 2**

 _ **Noche en vela**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

640 palabras según Word

El fuerte llanto del bebé era lo que lo mantenía despierto a esas horas de la madrugada, haciendo que gruñera un poco por aquello, comenzando a comprender el porqué los saiyajines habían decidido criar a sus bebés en capsulas de incubación. Se había dicho que era para que aumentaran su poder de pelea y que estuvieran bien de salud siempre, pero ahora estaba realmente convencido que era para no escuchar el llanto incesante que debían dar los bebés en sus primeras semanas.

— ¿Por qué llora tanto? — Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se levantaba de la cama donde había estado recostado, viendo como el alfa tomaba con cuidado al pequeño bebé, que era Amarant.

Podía ver como el bebé hacía pequeños pucheros, mientras se acurrucaba en el calor del alfa, pero no parecía ser lo que deseaba en realidad, por lo que una idea le vino a la mente. Cuando Amarant había nacido, sólo se había quedado callado cuando él lo había tomado en brazos, por lo cual debería haber una relación entre su olor y en la calma del bebé.

— No lo sé, no se ve mal ni nada — Kakarotto tenía la misma cara de sueño que él tenía en ese instante, pero podía ver como el alfa de verdad se estaba esforzando por ver qué era lo que tenía el pequeño beta entre sus brazos.

— Dámelo — Le gruñó, siendo que el alfa obedeció, entregando el pequeño bebé que gimoteaba haciendo pequeños pucheros al omega.

Esa pareció ser la solución a todos los problemas en realidad, pues al sentir su olor y su calor, el pequeño beta se tranquilizó, dejando de llorar finalmente, abriendo sus grandes y obscuros ojos para observar al que era su progenitor, que tenía un gesto de cansancio en su rostro, no podía evitarlo. Parir y luego no poder dormir bien por los llantos del bebé no hacían lo mejor ni con su ánimo ni con sus gestos, pero ahí estaba.

— Le prepararé un biberón para que duerma — Perezosamente Goku se fue a la cocina de aquella cabaña que había sido su hogar cuando era un niño pequeño, aquella cabaña que había experimentado cambios en los últimos meses. Si bien hubieran podido solucionarlo todo con una de las capsulas de Bulma, su instinto le había dicho que él debía mejorar su hogar, siendo que ahora las habitaciones estaban más marcadas y el bebé tenía su propio cuarto, al igual que Gohan para cuando se quisiera quedar con ellos o se le hiciera muy tarde para volver.

Vegeta por su parte únicamente se acurrucó a aquel pequeño en su pecho, pudiendo ver como lo observaba. Nunca había sido dado a los niños, mucho menos a seguir sus instintos de omega, pero ahora esa era su situación, tenía una unión con un alfa —el único alfa que seguía con vida luego de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta— y ambos tenían un pequeño niño, que podía ser la luz de sus ojos, si es que no llorara por las noches e hiciera que no durmiera.

Para cuando Goku volvió perezoso con el biberón, siguiendo la receta y como Bulma le había explicado como se hacía un biberón —con él argumentando que no era un tonto, que podía hacerlo bien—, se encontró con Vegeta durmiendo profundamente, sentado, sosteniendo al pequeño Amarant que estaba cómodamente recostado entre los brazos de su padre, esperando aquel biberón que le había sido prometido.

Sin poder evitarlo lo tomó en brazos, buscando que Vegeta no se despertara y le gruñera, para con cuidado tomar a Amarant entre sus brazos.

— Comerás y luego los dos dormiremos con Vegeta, ¿sí, Amarant? — Le sonrió al pequeño bebé estando bastante adormilado, pero únicamente lo alimento. Esperaba que no todas las noches fueran de esa manera, por su bien y por el humor de Vegeta, de verdad lo esperaba.


	3. Hermanos

**Capitulo 3**

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

665 palabras según Word

Nunca había esperado volver a tener un hermano, esa era la verdad. Los últimos años de su vida habían sido incesantes problemas y viajes, es decir, cuando había tenido cuatro años Raditz había aparecido en la Tierra y la batalla había dado como resultado que su padre muriera. Después de aquello estuvo entrenando un año en las montañas junto con el señor Piccolo, para combatir con los saiyajines que eran Vegeta y Nappa.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento había viajado al planeta Namek, para reunir las esferas del dragón que ahí existían, para poder revivir a todos los que habían muerto en aquella pelea, para esperar luego un par de meses para que su padre volviera a la Tierra.

Cuando finalmente su vida había vuelto un poco a la normalidad, había tenido alrededor de ocho, casi nueve años... pero en ese momento su padre se había marchado de su casa, aquella que no había pisado en más de cuatro años.

En un principio le costó un poco comprender, aún era un niño pequeño, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que aquello era lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Su padre se veía realmente feliz y su madre había encontrado la manera de ser feliz a su manera, yendo a vivir un poco más cerca de la ciudad, por lo cual él había comenzado a ir a la escuela, dejando guardado el dinero que su madre había tenido para su educación particular.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que su padre se había ido a vivir con Vegeta, cuando su pequeño hermano Amarant nació, siendo Bulma quién les dio la noticia después de todo.

— Es un bebé bastante dormilón — Le comentó a su padre, mientras veía a Amarant dormir en el cuarto que era del pequeño bebé, se notaba de sobre manera que Bulma había querido hacerles un regalo, es decir, habían muchos peluches y cosas para el pequeño bebé, siendo que se podría decir que la mujer había "adoptado" al pequeño bebé como su ahijado.

— No creas, en la noche suele llorar bastante, pero es algo que estamos arreglando, la verdad le gusta dormir pegado a Vegeta— Le comentó Goku desde el otro lado de la ventana. Desde que Amarant había nacido, solía hacer lagartijas y otros ejercicios afuera de la ventana del bebé, para estar atento a que nada le pudiera ocurrir, suponiendo que era su instinto alfa por decirlo de alguna forma. Cuando Gohan había nacido, también había tenido aquella necesidad de cuidarlo, de ver que nada malo le ocurriera, pero no había podido hacerlo tan libremente como con Amarant.

— ¿Sí? Quizás es por su olor... Vegeta últimamente tiene un olor que calma a cualquiera, aunque su rostro de un poco de miedo — Ambos, padre e hijo comenzaron a reír ante ese comentario, pues era cierto. Vegeta tenía cara de malas pulgas siempre, pero en el último tiempo parecía ir de mal en peor, aunque el olor que desprendía era algo que te hacía confiar y estar relajado a su alrededor.

De lo poco que Gohan sabía sobre los saiyajines y los alfas, betas y omegas, había supuesto que aquel olor era algo usual en los omegas, para mantener a sus bebés a salvos y amados, lo mismo ocurría con los animales de la naturaleza en realidad.

— ¿De qué se ríen el par de tontos? — Ambos se quedaron callados al ver a Vegeta en la puerta de la habitación con su ceño fruncido. Aquellos dos de verdad lo hacían enojar muchas veces, pero prefería llevar la fiesta en paz, al menos por ese momento. — Vayan a lavarse las manos, vamos a cenar de una vez.

Ambos, padre e hijo asintieron, siendo que el primero entró como si nada por la ventana del cuarto del bebé que dormía, mientras que Gohan se había quedado un poco más atrás mirando a aquel pequeño bebé dormir. Realmente amaba a su pequeño hermano, aunque tenía unos días de nacido, esperaba llevarse bien con él y poder enseñarle.


	4. Colas

**Capitulo 4**

 _ **Colas**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

640 palabras según Word

Bostezó pesadamente mientras se estiraba perezosamente en la cama, sintiendo el ruido de los pájaros y otros animales afuera de su hogar. Despertar de aquella manera era algo usual realmente, pues desde que se había ido a vivir con el alfa, que ahora era su alfa en realidad, sus despertares habían sido siempre de aquella manera, quitando claro los últimos meses, donde su despertador usual había sido el llanto de su pequeña cría.

Se levantó para ir al baño a asearse, aún bostezando, lavando su cara, siendo que cuando iba a tomar la toalla se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver como tenía una cola que le entregaba dicho objeto.

Parpadeó bastante rato, observando cómo su cola había vuelto a crecer. Cuando aquellos idiotas le habían cortado su cola había asumido que le volvería a crecer, es decir, había visto como al beta le crecía como si nada una maldita cola, pero aquello no había ocurrido con él. Habían pasado más de cuatro años para que su cola volviera a crecer, pensó.

Genial, ahora tendría que arreglar su ropa.

—

— Vegeta, ya volví, hoy cacé un dinosaurio — La voz del alfa sonó algo orgullosa por su presa, siendo que siempre se solía despertar antes del omega y salía a cazar algo para el desayuno, viendo que el pequeño Amarant estuviera bien antes de salir.

Curioso entró a la casa, donde se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Amarant sentado en el piso, a un lado de Vegeta, que movía su cola de allá para acá, viendo como el pequeño niño intentaba alcanzar dicha cola, con la propia moviéndose de allá para acá.

— Vegeta, tienes cola — Murmuró sorprendido al ver aquello, parpadeando confundido. Él también había asumido hace bastante tiempo que Vegeta no volvería a tener cola, pero ahora estaba ahí sentado en el piso, arreglando su ropa con su ceño fruncido.

— Gracias por decir lo obvio, Kakarotto — Gruñó, mientras terminaba de arreglar sus pantalones. No creía volver a perder su cola en algún futuro próximo y era realmente irritable tener que andar con la maldita ropa un poco más abajo para que su cola tuviera libertad, por lo cual prefirió arreglar su ropa de una vez por todas.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo es que volvió? — Curioso se sentó en el suelo, tomando a Amarant en brazos, para dejar al pequeño sentado entre sus piernas, dando una pequeña ventaja ahora, para poder alcanzar la cola de su padre —como Vegeta solía autodenominarse en realidad—.

— Supongo que por mi instinto en realidad — Le respondió como si nada aunque su tono era el gruñón de siempre, sabía que era bastante obvio tener su cola de regreso, pues en ese periodo de tiempo en que había estado solo con Amarant, había notado como su cola servía para tomar al bebé, alcanzar cosas que necesitara y todo aquello.

Su instinto de omega había hecho que su cola creciera, para poder tener un poco de ayuda a la hora de criar a su cría, pensó, era lo más lógico que podía asumir.

— Me preguntó si mi cola volverá también — El alfa sonrió algo bobo al recordar que en realidad su cola le fue bastante útil durante su niñez, pero Kami-sama se la había arrancado, pues interfería con su entrenamiento.

— Si tu instinto de alfa no esta tan atrofiado como creo, quizás sí te crezca — Para sí mismo el omega pensó que si la cola de Kakarotto iba a crecer, esperaba que fuera de una maldita vez, pues no quería estar reparando ropa con tanta diferencia de tiempo.

Esa mañana transcurrió así, el alfa y su pequeño beta, viendo como la cola del omega iba de allá para acá durante todo lo que hacía, con el alfa deseando que su cola volviera a crecer también, para jugar con su pequeño niño que se veía realmente animado por aquello.


	5. Respirar

**Capitulo 5**

 _ **Respirar**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

435 palabras según Word

La verdad era que ser padre todavía estaba siendo algo nuevo para él, pues a pesar de que había tenido a aquel bebé durante ocho meses en su vientre, seguía siendo algo nuevo de ver, de apreciar, de sentir.

Él siempre había estado acostumbrado a destruir vidas, no formarlas ni nada de aquello, por lo cual sus sentidos de protección estaban realmente altos en las primeras semanas de vida de Amarant.

Aquellas primeras semanas en que verlo dormir, mientras el idiota de Kakarotto salía a cazar o algo, había sido normal se tranquilizaba al sentir su energía, para saber que el infante dormía profundamente, su energía le hacía saber que estaba bien, que estaba vivo. Era un beneficio de poder sentir el poder de los seres vivos.

Pero habían pequeñas ocasiones donde no podía sentir nada en realidad. Veía a su pequeña cría en aquella cuna que Bulma les había dado —en algún punto aquella mujer vulgar se había vuelto simplemente Bulma—, recostado, seguramente durmiendo profundamente, pero maldición, no podía ver su pecho subir y bajar.

Su instinto le decía que lo tomara en brazos, para poder sentir que realmente respiraba, aunque su lógica le decía que sí estaba vivo, es decir, podía sentir el pequeño ki que su hijo tenía, no debería preocuparse por nada, pero su instinto solía ganar en muchas ocasiones, por lo cual lentamente, comenzaba a picar primero el vientre de su bebé, buscando alguna reacción, cualquiera, pero cuando no obtenía nada, se comenzaba a desesperar lentamente y su juicio comenzaba a nublarse por completo.

Era en aquellos momentos, en los cuales el pequeño Amarant dormía como todo bebé, ajeno a los problemas y vidas de sus padres, sin tener ninguna idea de sus preocupaciones, cuando se veía despertado de forma algo brusca al ser sacudido por su progenitor, siendo esta la maniobra usada por Vegeta debido a las nulas respuestas obtenidas con anticipación.

Cuando el bebé comenzaba a llorar, al verse interrumpida su serenidad era cuando Vegeta se sentía más tranquilo, al ver que su cría su respiraba y lloraba, viéndose obligado a arrullar a Amarant hasta que este volviera a dormirse nuevamente, lo cual no tomaba demasiado tiempo.

Odiaba su instinto de omega y sus miedos estúpidos, es decir, sentía la energía del niño, podía verlo ahí descansar, pero al no tener movimiento de su pecho subir y bajar, no podía evitar aquella preocupación que lo recorría.

Sí, odiaba siempre ser omega y que ese instinto que muchas veces tenía —en algunos momentos bastantes acertados debía admitir— lo hacía lucir cada vez más abierto al mundo por completo.


	6. Compras

**Capitulo 6**

 _ **Compras**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

690 palabras según Word

Miraba curioso las distintas tiendas, al igual que su hijo que iba colgando de su pecho, acurrucado con su cola moviéndose de allá para acá, mientras ambos seguían a la mujer de cabello celeste, que se veía bastante emocionada por salir a comprar.

Goku pensó que desde que Amarant había nacido en la Corporación Capsula, con la ayuda de un médico amigo de la familia de la chica, Bulma no se había despegado del pequeño niño al cual había adoptado casi como una madrina en realidad, pero él simplemente la dejaba hacer, Bulma les daba comida variada y además le compraba ropa al pequeño beta, que en ese momento miraba curioso la ciudad.

No solían salir mucho realmente, por lo cual siempre que sacaba al bebé a la ciudad donde Bulma vivía observaba todo con atención, riendo de algunas cosas que el alfa no llegaba a comprender del todo, pero si su hijo era feliz él también lo era en realidad.

— ¿Seguiremos viendo más tiendas, Bulma? — Le preguntó mientras la seguía, la verdad era que llevaban bastantes bolsas ya con ropa para Amarant y otros juguetes que al bebé le gustaban y Bulma simplemente seguía los deseos del niño.

— El invierno llegara pronto a la montaña, Goku, es normal que Amarant deba tener ropa abrigada — Le comentó como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo, pues a veces sentía que su amigo olvidaba que un bebé necesitaba otros cuidados, pero la verdad eso no le sorprendía de Goku, él siempre había sido de esa manera.

— ¿Pero después podemos ir a comer? — Preguntó haciendo que la mujer suspirara sin poder evitarlo. Al menos iba Goku y no Vegeta con ella, pensó, pues seguramente el omega tendría mucha menos paciencia para ir de compras, se dijo suspirando, señalando un puesto donde podrían comer.

Le gustaba salir con el pequeño Amarant, pero Goku era el precio que normalmente debía pagar por aquellas salidas, aunque el saiyajin solía llevar bien todas las bolsas con las cosas que compraba.

—

Dejó de leer su libro cuando el alfa se apareció en la cabaña, con muchas bolsas y el pequeño Amarant riendo con un oso de peluche entre sus brazos, haciendo que alzara la ceja mientras se levantaba de la mesa, cerrando su libro.

— ¿Esa mujer compró todas las tiendas o qué? — Le preguntó con suavidad viendo como Kakaroto incluso con su cola —aquella que había crecido con una semana de diferencia con la suya— llevaba unas bolsas con compra, que termino por dejar en el suelo.

— También traigo comida, pero eso viene en las capsulas — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba con cuidado a Amarant de su pecho y el pequeño beta iba feliz a los brazos de su padre, mostrando el oso de peluche que Bulma le había comprado, haciendo que Vegeta alzara la ceja con suavidad.

Su hijo era apegado a aquellas cosas debido a los seres que lo rodeaba, pero aquel hecho no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo, como había pensado alguna vez en su pasado, cuando la idea de tener una cría había pasado fugazmente por su mente.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir con el señor Oso? — Le preguntó al pequeño beta, el cual río feliz en respuesta, pero bostezo realmente cansado por el día agitado de compras que había tenido.

Con cuidado acomodo a su hijo en su pecho para llevarlo a la cuna, antes mirando a Kakaroto que había comenzado a ver las bolsas curioso, pero únicamente paso a su lado, enrollando su cola con la de él.

Esas cosas siempre le iban a sorprender, como su instinto actuaba muchas veces, pero le era agradable aquella familia que había formado, aún si tenía que muchas veces arreglar la ropa que aquella mujer le compraba a su hijo, debido a que nunca tenía un espacio para su cola, lo cual era realmente importante.

Sentía que esa tarde la pasaría ordenando los nuevos juguetes del niño y arreglando tanto la ropa propia de él como la que seguramente Bulma —como le decía únicamente en su mente— había comprado para ellos, y aunque no lo dijera nunca estaba realmente agradecido por la situación.


	7. Fiebre

**Capitulo 7**

 _ **Fiebre**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

730 palabras según Word

Gruñendo despertó sin poder evitarlo, porque rayos, tenía demasiado calor, pensó entreabriendo sus ojos un poco, pudiendo observar por la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana, como su pequeña cría estaba como siempre recostada en su pecho y el alfa estaba como siempre recostado sobre su entrepierna.

Bufó con suavidad. No había nada distinto, pensó, ¿por qué rayos tenía tanto calor? Suspirando se movió un poco para tomar al pequeño bebé, pudiendo sentir en ese momento su temperatura, haciendo que observara mejor a Amarant, que tenía una respiración pesada en realidad.

— Kakaroto — Con cuidado dejó al pequeño beta en el lado de la cama que estaba vacío, moviendo al alfa, gruñendo sin poder evitarlo al sentir que no despertaba, por lo cual prendió la luz de la mesita que tenían a un lado de la cama, terminando por darle una patada al hombre que gruñó algo atontado por el sueño, mientras lo tomaba de la cadera.

— No me golpees, Vegeta — Suspiró mientras abría perezoso los ojos para ver al omega que tenía un gesto preocupado en su rostro, cosa que lo hizo alertarse un poco y hacer que se incorporara en la cama, fijando su vista en Amarant, que estaba acostadito sobre su espalda, durmiendo con una respiración pesada, por lo cual llevó su mano a la frente de su pequeño bebé.

— Esta demasiado caliente — Le respondió el omega, mientras los dos observaban al pequeño bebé, de casi un año ya, dormir pesadamente debido a la fiebre, siendo que pudo ver como el alfa lentamente le levantaba la parte del pijama que cubría su barriga.

— Iré por un paño frío, eso le ayudaras, ya verás, Vegeta — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba a buscar lo mencionado y el nombrado únicamente se quedaba con su gesto serio observando a su pequeña cría.

Su instinto de omega le gritaba que debía hacer algo, pero a la vez se quedo quieto por una razón. A pesar de como fuera de bobo Kakaroto, había sido padre antes en realidad, el beta era la prueba de aquello, por lo que su mente le decía que el alfa tenía al menos una remota idea de lo que podía hacer en esas situaciones.

Por su parte el alfa bostezó pesadamente mientras tomaba una de sus muñequeras —era el mejor paño que pudo encontrar con el sueño— y la humedeció en el agua del lava platos, estrujando con fuerza la tela, para luego volver hacía su pequeño hijo y poner aquella tela en su vientre.

Amarant se quejo un poco, haciendo pequeños pucheros en sueño por lo frío de aquella tela, pero únicamente siguió ahí recostado, con sus manos hechas puñitos, sintiendo aquella tela fría contra lo caliente de su vientre.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba en realidad, Vegeta únicamente observaba con atención como el gesto de su niño iba relajándose de a poco, como sus mejillas lentamente iban dejando de estar tan sonrojadas y pasaban a un color más normal, mientras que Goku únicamente estaba bastante adormilado, aunque cada tanto sentía la temperatura de aquel paño, para irlo a remojar nuevamente y volver a ponerlo en aquella piel que lentamente volvió a ser de una temperatura normal.

— Ahora estará mejor... sólo debe seguir durmiendo, Vegeta — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, arreglando la ropa de Amarant con cuidado, pudiendo sentir como la cola de su bebé se envolvía en su muñeca, razón por la cual se recostó en la cama y el omega también realizó aquella acción, dejando a aquel pequeño bebé entre ambos para que descansara.

Vegeta no sabía hacer aquellas cosas. Nunca había tenido cuidados dulces ni nada de aquello. Por lo general cuando era niño y se hería o enfermaba lo dejaban en un estanque hasta que sus síntomas pasaran o sus heridas sanaran, pero ahora no podía hacer aquello y debía cuidar de su cría de una forma menos "sofisticada", por decirlo de alguna manera.

— Gracias, Kakaroto — Murmuró a penas, dando un besó en la mejilla del alfa. Ellos no eran de demostrar sus sentimientos o emociones, eran seres bruscos, pero claro que podía agradecer al alfa por cuidar de aquella manera a su cría, pensó, acomodando su cuerpo en la cama, para poder dormir un poco más en lo que restaba de aquella noche, todo estaría bien se dijo, comenzando a dormir de una por todas.


	8. Vomito

**Capitulo 8**

 _ **Noche en vela**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

718 palabras según Word

En los tres años de vida que su pequeña cría tenía, había notado ciertas cosas que en un principio le resultaban bastantes curiosas. Su hijo tendía a resfriarse con los cambios demasiados bruscos de temperatura, logrando que ellos muchas veces estuvieran preocupados por su salud, como lo habían estado aquella primera vez que al pequeño Amarant le había dado fiebre.

Quizás era la atmosfera del planeta, quizás eran los supresores que había consumido a lo largo de su vida lo que había provocado que el pequeño no tuviera un sistema inmune tan fuerte como ellos. Rayos, incluso podía ser el hecho de no haber sido criado en una incubadora los primeros meses de vida, como los saiyayines en su planeta habían tenido por costumbre en realidad.

Aquellas cosas rondaban por su mente aquella noche, donde estaba recostado en la cama de su pequeño beta, viendo que durmiera bien. Kakaroto le había dado los medicamentos y había estado cuidando de él las últimas horas, por lo que habían hecho un cambio en ese momento, donde él acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de Amarant, que dormía profundamente, claro que más de alguna vez soltaba una pesada tos, para volver a acurrucarse en la cama, haciendo que él suspirase con suavidad.

Él no era un hombre de cuidar a las personas, en antaño había sido él quién se robaba la vida de los seres de muchos planetas, pero ahora ahí estaba, velando el sueño de su primogénito, que de vez en cuando tocía, debido al resfrió que tenía, lo que le hacía suspirar pesadamente.

No supo en realidad cuando estaba cerrando sus ojos de una manera lenta, dejando que el sueño lo dominara aunque fuera un poco para poder descansar, cuando sintió la tos de su pequeña cría, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos e incorporarse de manera rápida, viendo como el pequeño tocía con fuerza en realidad, incluso llegando a vomitar un poco, lo que desencadeno el llanto del niño con más fuerza.

— P-Perdón, papá... vomite a cama — Lloraba aún adormilado el pequeño niño mientras Vegeta gruñía, no por el vomito en sí, eso no le importaba, sino porque ahora el niño se sentía culpable por aquello.

Con una pequeña toalla que había tenido ahí le limpió con cuidado el mentón al pequeño beta, suspirando con suavidad, hablando con su voz seria, aunque era más que nada por el cansancio de la noche en vela.

— Tranquilo, ¿sí? — Le dijo con suavidad, mientras con cuidado lo envolvía en una manta, para tomar con cuidado al niño entre sus brazos y levantarse de aquella cama, debería cambiar las sabanas antes de que estas quedaran más apestadas al vomito, pero primero debía llevar al niño, que se aferró a su cuello, donde se sintiera seguro para estar un poco más.

Entró a su propio cuarto y con cuidado lo acostó al lado de Kakaroto, que se removió al sentir sus presencias en el cuarto.

— ¿Paso algo, Vegeta? — Preguntó bostezando, frotando su ojo perezoso, cuando vio la cara un poco regordeta de su hijo, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto y sus ojos llorosos, simplemente lo envolvió con cuidado entre sus brazos, para acariciar su cabeza.

— Vomite... — Le dijo el pequeño Amarant, mientras Vegeta buscaba en el closet las sabanas para cambiar en la cama del niño.

— Oh, seguro papá sólo está preocupado, ¿verdad, Geta? — Le murmuró adormilado al omega que simplemente soltó un chasquido con su lengua y tomó la ropa.

— Cuida a Amarant, Kakaroto — Le ordenó al alfa, para ir en dirección al cuarto y comenzó a cambiar las sabanas para luego de aquello dirigirse hacia donde tenía la lavadora suspirando. Nunca admitiría lo agradecido que estaba de que aquella humana —habían extrañas ocasiones en que en su mente le decía Bulma— les hubiera obsequiado todas aquellas cosas en realidad.

Simplemente las metió a lavar y fue a su cuarto, para encontrar al pequeño Amarant acurrucado en el pecho del alfa, ambos dormidos profundamente, siendo la respiración del pequeño beta más regular esta vez, lo que lo hizo suspirar con cansancio, pero bastante casado, debía admitir en realidad.

Sin más se recostó en la cama al lado del alfa suspirando con suavidad, buscando dormir nuevamente, esperando que al día siguiente su hijo estuviera perfectamente bien y toda aquella noche finalmente transcurriera.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta serie de viñetas 3 la verdad es que será el capitulo final que subiré, porque este semestre debo hacer mi práctica profesional y no creo tener demasiado tiempo para sentarme a actualizar, espero que les hayan gustado 3


	9. Carta

**Capitulo 9**

 _ **Carta**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

986 palabras según Word

Las tradiciones humanas, que hace años le habían sido bastante ajenas, ahora le eran algo más familiar gracias a Bulma, aquella mujer que muchas veces se robaba a su hijo para comprarle muchas cosas y tener al niño demasiado mimado en realidad, por lo que ahora tenía a su hijo de cuatro años demasiado emocionado junto con Gohan y Kakarotto, que reían quedo al ver lo emocionado que estaba el pequeño Amarant.

— ¡Entonces tía Bulma dijo que si escribía una carta a Santa, él vendría y me traería lo que deseara! — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, bastante orgulloso de lo que le había explicado su tía Bulma, después de todo la última vez que había salido junto con ella había estado curioso por la decoración que había en la ciudad, con un hombre gordo en un traje rojo, del cual su tía le había explicado que era Santa Claus, que traía regalos a los niños que se portaban bien en realidad.

Bulma le había explicado que debía escribir una carta dirigida a Santa Claus, diciendo como se había portado durante el año y escribiendo lo que deseaba en realidad para navidad, podía ser cualquier cosa y estaba realmente emocionado por aquello, siendo que únicamente le sonrió a su papá y a su hermano.

— Me imagino que escribirás la carta, ¿verdad? ¿quieres que te ayude? — Le preguntó Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su hermano que estaba realmente emocionado. Él no había celebrado aquellas fiestas de esa manera, si era sincero, recordaba a su madre cocinar mucha comida aquellos días, pero lo que era tradición de Santa Claus y todo aquello, había sido ajeno a su mente hasta que había ido a la escuela y sus compañeros emocionados hablaban de aquellas fechas.

— ¡No! ¡La haré yo solo y se la entregaré a tía Bulma para que la mande! — Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes, aquellos pequeños dientes de leche que según los cálculos del omega pronto cambiaría en realidad.

— Bien, como sea, ahora vayan a lavarse para cenar — Les gruñó el omega, que simplemente comenzó a servir la comida, viendo como aquellos tres, el alfa y los dos betas, se levantaban con rapidez para irse a asear.

Se quedó un momento pensando que eran todas aquellas tradiciones que tenían los humanos. Eran bastantes curiosos, celebraban cosas que uno no imaginaría, tanto como días especiales como el nombrado día de los enamorados —cosa que le había explicado demasiado explícitamente la madre de Bulma—, el año nuevo y ahora la nombrada navidad.

En su planeta se habían celebrado cosas como batallas, quizás el nacimiento de los reyes y uno que otro carnaval para tener contentos a los soldados, pero no recordaba que tuvieran tanto esmero como los humanos en sus asuntos.

Quizás eso de la navidad no fuera algo demasiado malo para Amarant en realidad.

—

— ¡Tía Bulma! — La nombrada quitó la vista del proyecto que estaba realizando, para ver a ese pequeño saiyayin vestido con uno de los trajes de entrenamiento que había hecho para el niño, siendo que sonrió al tomarlo en brazos, frotando su mejilla con la del niño.

— ¡Oh, Amarant! ¿Vienes a trabajar con tía Bulma? — Le sonrió con suavidad a aquel niño. Sí, sí alguna vez hubiera tenido un bebé, estaba segura que lo hubiera tratado como a Amarant, enseñando las cosas que sabía, para que su bebé fuera listo, pero también lo hubiera tenido demasiado mimado en realidad.

— Nop, vine a entregarte mi carta a Santa — Le dijo el pequeño saiyayin de ojos negruzcos como los de sus padres, que movía su cola de allá para acá, haciendo que la joven mujer —porque ella seguía siendo joven, si señor—.

— Oh, claro cariño — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la carta que le era tendida por el niño, un sobre bastante colorido. Cualquiera dudaría seriamente que el padre de ese niño era Vegeta, pero bueno, en realidad eran bastante parecidos en el físico.

— Gracias tía Bulma — Sonrió el pequeño, casi brincando de la emoción en realidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo, el hecho de que su tía recibiera la carta era que pronto la recibiría también Santa Claus.

— No es nada, Amarant — La mujer miró entonces a su amigo de la infancia, que sonreía dejando hacer a su hijo, siendo que únicamente le dio una suave palmada en el pecho al hombre — Supongo que tú y Vegeta vendrán a la fiesta de navidad, ¿no es así?

Le sonrió con suavidad, mirando al hombre que al escuchar la palabra fiesta se ilumino su rostro, ella sabía bien lo que significaba fiesta para Goku, aquello era comida.

— ¡Claro que sí, Bulma! — Siempre hacía aquello aquel alfa, aceptar compromisos sin el omega a su lado, pero bueno, siempre disfrutaban de la comida que se ofrecía en la fiesta.

—

Botó con suavidad el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, sacando la carta del pequeño Amarant de su mono de trabajo, para ver qué era lo que había deseado el niño para navidad, la verdad era que no importaba el juguete que fuera, ella se lo quería regalar de igual manera, siendo que quedo sorprendida al leer la carta del niño, que estaba tachada en algunos lados y en otros únicamente tenía faltas de ortografía por la edad.

 _"Querido Santa,_

 _En esta_ _nabidad_ _navidad queria pedirte que mi papá, mi padre, mi_ _er_ _hermano, los amigos de papá y tía Bulma esten bien y felices. E sido bueno durante el año y aprendo las cosas que me enseña mi hermano y tía Bulma, espero que estes bien, Santa._

 _\- Son Amarant._

 _PD: Ojala si puedieras que tía Bulma encuentre un novio o que sea feliz, eso estaría bien. "_

Se río sin poder evitarlo por todo aquello, debió suponer que un niño como Amarant, que era un ser que se podía subir a la nube voladora, sólo pediría que sus cercanos estuvieran bien y felices.


End file.
